What Could Have Been
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: What if Cronus had never escaped and the prophecy had never been made? Would the gang continue in their normal lives, not knowing what could have been? Set on that fateful New Years, and in the months and years after, focusing on the gang. TxOC, JxOC, etc. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**_What if Cronus had never escaped and the prophecy had never been made? Would the gang continue in their normal lives, not knowing what could have been?_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**Hi readers!**

**Yes, Little Miss Illusional is back into writing for Class of the Titans! (everyone cheer please!). I'm really happy to be back, and I've probably missed a lot. I'd like to thank all the authors of the stories that I've subscribed to because, long story short, I couldn't stand seeing the new chapter alert in my inbox and not read them, even though I said I was moving to Twilight.**

**Well, I'm back now!**

**This story is based on the idea that Cronus never escaped, the prophecy was never made, the gang never met, etc. This is my take on that idea. I haven't read any stories based on this idea, so I'm really sorry if I've accidentally taken an idea or something. I have no problems with re-editing. **

**So, yeah, thanks again, and please keep reviewing!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What Could Have Been: Prologue

All's quiet in Hell. Usually.

In Elysian Fields, however, music plays and long dead heroes laugh and talk. People sing, and it's pretty much the ideal heaven under the Earth. The best resting place for fallen mortals.

Tarturus is ominously silent.

No screams emit from the cells. Not even a whisper. The inmates long realised that there was no point; they would be there for a very long time and they might eventually need their voice, just in case.

In the twenty-second cell on the fifth floor in the high security wing, there is a prisoner that has been locked away for almost four thousand years. But, the time that he would be spending in the tiny cell was nothing compared to this. Eternity is a very long time after all.

It was New Year's Eve, not that anyone actually knew. Earth time was forgotten very quickly in the underworld.

Cronus paced up and down the small cell. His large, muscled feet made no noise through the layers of dust coating the floor. His eyes were closed, as if he were concentrating, yet he never stopped or bumped into a wall.

But, slowly, his eyelids opened, displaying his crimson eyes. But only for a second.

"No." he whispered.

Quickly, he ran to the door. Putting his head right up to the bars, he could just see out into the corridor. And that was all he needed to see the figure resting against the opposite wall.

"Cronus." The person said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The god bared his teeth. "Why did you have to do this?" He asked quietly. "My fight wasn't with you."

The figure shrugged. "I had my orders."

"That doesn't mean you have to follow them."

The figure stepped forward. She was young, had dark black hair and very pale white skin. Thin, tall and very beautiful were also some of her attributes. But the most enchanting of her features were her eyes. They were black, as black as the midnight sky, and though there were few lamps in Tarturus, lights like stars glittered from her irises.

She smiled. "If Zeus doesn't want you to escape, then I feel bound by his instructions. He is, after all, distant family of some sorts."

Cronus rolled his eyes. "I'm closer family than _him_."

The goddess sighed. "I'm sorry grandson, but what you have done is wrong, and you must serve time here until you see the error of your ways. Otherwise Zeus will have you imprisoned for as long as the stars burn in the heavens."

"You can make them stop, just like you stopped the planets from aligning."

She smiled. "I might be the goddess of the night, but even I dare not put out a star's light. The mortals might notice, and you know what Zeus is like about keeping ourselves secret. Planets, though, are different. I merely speeded up the alignment for one second."

Cronus took a step back and turned away. "Why are you here?" He asked after a minute, calling over his shoulder. "What do you want from me?"

"I have a message from Zeus."

Cronus growled softly. "I don't want to here anything my son has to say to me."

"I'll say it anyway. He says, _no matter what you do, there's no escaping your destiny, father_."

Cronus turned around. "Some son he turned out to be. When I get out of here, he will be paying for this for a _very_ long time."

She kept her face neutral. "Zeus will not let you come back until you've let go of all this anger. If you want, I can get my daughter, Philotes, to pay you a visit."

Cronus shook his head. "I don't need anyone's help. I can get out of here by myself."

The goddess turned away. _He's unbelievable,_ she thought. _Maybe I should see Zeus about getting some TLC in the Fields. Or maybe a trip to Olympus, just so he get out of Tarturus for once in four thousand years. I actually think he's going insane._

She turned back and smiled. "I have to go now," she told him. "I need to be up there in a couple of hours, for the night."

Cronus waved mockingly. "Bye Nyx. See you in another couple of millennia!"

Nyx sighed exasperatedly. "What are we going to do with you Cronus?"

The goddess of the night walked off, back up the hallway of cells. He couldn't be sure, but Cronus thought he saw the shadows following her. But he could have been mistaken.

"So," he said to himself. "Zeus plans to keep me in here for another few thousand years."

He continued to pace up and down the cell. "And he probably will."

He turned back at the opposite wall. "But one day, I will escape!"

_One day. Never._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yeay, prologue is complete! (everyone cheers... again!)**

**The chapters will be pretty random, focusing on the gang mostly and maybe Cronus again if I feel like it. **

**Not too sure just how many chapters there will be, but I'm hoping to get at least ten. Or maybe over if I can, but we'll see how I go.**

**Oh, BTW, I am officially a betareader, and I am offering my services to people. Please see my beta page for all the details :) **

**Thanks, to everyone, seriously.**

**:)**

**Stay tuned....**

**Little Miss Illusional**

**ps. I really have to get a better line- _stay tuned..._ yuck. suggestions please!**


End file.
